


My Brother's Keeper

by RocketMan_Winchester



Series: Angels & The Righteous Men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Boys In Love, Conflicted Castiel, Conflicted Dean, Dean's First Time With a Man, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, DrinkingStartsItAll, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, My First Fanfic, NOT JUST SMUT, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slash, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketMan_Winchester/pseuds/RocketMan_Winchester
Summary: It has been days since weary Dean Winchester and angel pal, Castiel have heard from their brothers, Sam and Gabriel. Now in the middle of nowhere, they decide to stop at the first sign of civilization they have encountered in hours, a run down motel. Once inside the room, Dean and Castiel share a drink and a moment of weakness about their brothers' disappearance, which leads to some sexual tension as their feelings for each other are put on the spot. Is this just the thing they have been needing, or is it the beginning of a new awkwardness between the two as they resolve their suppressed feelings, and find out what happened to their brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -This work is the beginning of a six-part series, which I encourage you to continue reading, but this can be read on its own. Thank you. Hope you enjoy.-

The night seemed darker than usual, the road longer, the head lights fewer, out in the middle of nowhere. Dean had been driving for hours and had not seen any form of civilization. He had lost track of where they were, and he didn't know where they were going. He yawned and shook his head, trying to shake the sleepiness from his eyes. In the seat, next to him, a wide eyed Castiel stared out the windshield. It had been days since they had heard from Sam and Gabriel.  
The four of them had met up in Little Rock, Arkansas to work a particularly eerie case. Normally, the Winchesters did not actually work with Gabriel, but they were desperate, and figured that his general area of expertise would be helpful in this case. When the four of them were brought face to face with a creature they could find no known lure on, there was a dark fog that covered them. When the mist had settled, Sam and Gabriel were gone, and so was the unidentified entity. From that moment, Dean and Cas had made their number one priority to finding their brothers. All else had fallen to the way side.  
In the distance, a faint “Motel” light flickered, but it shined like a beacon of salvation, a single ray of hope. Cas glanced over at Dean. He could see the exhaustion radiating from him. “Dean, maybe we should stop for the night.” While Dean was feeling an exhaustion like he had never known, he did not want to stop. The only thing he could think about was saving Sam. Where was his brother? “I don't know, Cas. I think we should keep driving.”  
Castiel reached over and placed his hand on the steering wheel, encouraging Dean to slow down. “Dean. We don't even know where we are. We have been driving for hours and have seen no other form of human life. We're no good to Gabriel and Sam if you cannot function. At least get a couple hours of sleep.” Dean rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, maybe you're right.” He could no longer deny how tired he was.  
They entered the front office, which seemed vacant at first glance. Dean approached the counter and placed both hands down to take the pressure off his feet. In doing so, he had placed his hand on top of Castiel's, but he was too tired to move it. Castiel felt a warmth run up his arm into his chest causing a pounding of his heart that he had never felt before. His cheeks were hot, but he couldn't help but muster a smile at Dean, before pulling his hand away and ringing the bell on the desk. As they stood, waiting for assistance, Castiel found himself struggling with the wave of emotion he had been hit with by a simple touch from Dean's hand. What is this? How do I process this?  
An eerie old man shuffled up to the counter. “Looking for a room, fellas?” Dean only replied with a weary, “Yes.” The man opened a thick book and flipped through a few pages. “You're in luck, boys. We've got one vacancy.” Dean and Castiel looked at each other in disbelief. A motel in the middle of the nowhere, very few vehicles in the parking lot, and there was only one vacancy? “Really?” Dean asked.  
“What can I say,” the old man said sarcastically, slamming the book shut, “it's a happenin' place.” Dean rolled his eyes and said, “We'll take it.” and he slammed a credit card onto the counter.  
They grabbed a duffle bag, a case of beer, and a box of half eaten pizza from the Impala, and went to their assigned room. After stepping inside and turning on the light, the both stared at each other after noticing a single, full size, bed. Dean coughed to break the tense silence and dropped his bag on the floor. “So, you want a piece of this pizza?” Dean asked, sitting the box on the small table next to the window. He sat down, taking a cold slice from the box.  
“No, Dean, and you can have the bed. You’re far more tired than I am.” Dean kicked back in his chair, propping his boots up on the table. He popped the top from a beer, took a drink, then grimaced. Warm gas station beer wasn’t exactly his favorite, but it just felt good to have one after days of maximum stress.  
“It just feels good to be out of that car, don’t get me wrong, I love my baby, but I don’t even know how long I was driving. Hell, for that matter, I don’t even know where we are. Now that I’m off the road though, I’m not even that tired, just a little stiff .” Dean pulled a laptop from his bag and dropped in onto the table, with less care than Sam would have. “You mind pulling up GPS on here? We need to make a game plan.”  
Castiel turned on the laptop. He had minimal knowledge of such technology, only what he had learned watching Sam in the years past. Dean watched Castiel’s face intently, as he worked diligently to figure out their location. He slowly wrapped his lips around the bottle, studying Castiel’s eyes as he tilted his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy. He found himself seeing Castiel in a way that he had never seen him before. With each flicker of the “No Vacancy” sign through the blinds illuminated a crystal blue in Castiel’s eyes that Dean had never noticed before. He sucked back gulps of warm beer, tracing the bottle opening with his tongue. What was it about this night that made him recognize Cas’ true beauty? His heart pounded in the bottom of his throat. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the seducing thoughts that plagued his mind. What am I doing? This is Cas I’m thinking about!! He’s an angel for God’s sake. He’s my best friend.  
Castiel glanced over the top of the laptop screen and his eyes met Dean’s. “What’s wrong, Dean? You look perplexed.” Dean shook his head again and stood from his seat.  
“No. Nothing. Just...” he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the floor, “crap motel, warm beer, stale pizza...don’t know where Sam is...” he just rambled, as he fought with his feelings. He stopped in his tracks. “Any clue as to our whereabouts?”  
Castiel sighed. “No. I can’t even get a signal on this thing. The computer is going crazy. It’s like we’re nowhere.”  
Dean noticed the frustration in Castiel’s eyes. The blue dimmed as he got more upset. He walked over to the table and slammed the laptop shut. “Forget it. We’ll start fresh in the morning.” He pulled up a chair next to Castiel and pulled his duffle bag up in his lap. He pulled two shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bag. “Warm or not, this will do the trick.” As he poured two shots he continued, “We’ve been stressed out, worrying for days, I just want to have some drinks, and forget for a while.” Castiel knew that Dean was trying to cover up how worried and scared he was about Sam’s disappearance.  
Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean. It’s okay. They’re going to be okay.” Dean froze and met Castiel’s gaze. They locked eyes, as if searching for answers in each other’s soul. Tears began to build up in Dean’s eyes as his overwhelming fear and worry for his brother, mixed with conflicting feelings toward Cas, overcame his being. He looked down, hoping to hide his weakness from the majestic creature before him, but Castiel could feel Dean’s pain. He, too, had concern for his own brother, and Sam. “I know what you’re feeling, Dean. It’s okay to be afraid. I am too. I can’t get any signals from Gabriel. I can’t figure this out. It feels like my grace has no power here.” Castiel also got teary eyed, as he began to deal with the overwhelming amount of human emotions flooding his body. The sight of such sadness in Castiel’s eyes caused Dean to snap out of his own sadness to comfort him.  
“Cas, you’re right, they’re going to be fine. They’re tough guys.” He pushed a shot glass toward him, “Here, drink this.” Dean tossed his shot back with ease. The burning in his throat was exactly what he needed to warm him from the inside out. Castiel winced at the smell of the drink. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the face he made. “It helps if you gulp it down in a hurry. Don’t think about it. Just do it.” Castiel did as Dean suggested and tossed back the shot at once.  
Castiel’s face twisted. Dean laughed out loud. “It burns. Why do you drink this?” He asked with an innocence that Dean admired. How he wished he could regain just a portion of the innocence that Cas had.  
Dean poured two more shots. “After one or two more, you will understand.” He insisted, handing Castiel another glass. This time, Castiel did not hesitate to gulp it down, wanting to get it over quickly. Each four shots in, Dean and Castiel had migrated to the bed, sitting against the head board, flipping through TV channels, laughing at random nonsense. “It’s been a while since I’ve laughed, Cas. We needed this.”  
“Yes, I agree. It has been a stressful time for both of us.” Castiel conquered, now sipping on a beer.  
Dean laid back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. “It really has been. You ever wonder what your life would be like, ya know, if we didn’t know about all the real evil in the world?”  
“What do you mean, Dean?” Castiel asked.  
“Ya know, if we were like everyone else. What would it be like to debate whether ghosts are real, like normal people. We don’t get to do that. We know they are real. I wonder what kind of life I could have had. I don’t let Sam, or anyone, know that I feel like this, but deep down, I wonder. I mean, you probably don’t think like that, you’re an angel.”  
“I usually don’t think like that. I am an angel. I was created for a purpose and I try to fulfill it, but, lately, I find myself feeling more and more incomplete. I feel like there is something missing. I’m not sure what, but...” Castiel stopped in mid-sentence and just stared at Dean. Deep down, he felt that whatever was missing, could be completed by Dean. He was not sure what that meant, but he knew that his own being resonated with a longing for him.  
Dean glanced over at Castiel, who had seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts. “But what?” Castiel didn’t budge. “Cas?” He seemed to be in a trance like state. Dean placed his hand on his shoulder. “Cas!”  
Castiel sighed and met Dean’s gaze, “I don’t know what to say, Dean. I’m feeling an emptiness. I do feel like there is something missing. I don’t know how to explain it, and I don’t know what to do about it?”  
Dean sat up next to Castiel. “What’s bothering you, Cas? I can tell you have something on your mind.”  
Castiel searched Dean’s eyes as if looking for an answer. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt short of breath. He began to study Dean’s face, as if it were the first time he had truly noticed him. His focus fell on Dean’s lips. Castiel now knew what it would take to indulge his urges, though he did not understand why. He fought with his all-encompassing thoughts, demanding that he kiss Dean.  
“Hello? Earth to Cas.” Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel’s face. When Castiel snapped back to reality, without hesitation, he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to his lips. It felt like a wave had crashed down on Castiel. All his pent-up feelings had taken over and taken control. Then, as forcefully as he had kissed Dean, he pushed him away. The kiss left a taste of the whiskey on his lips that didn’t particularly mix well with the lingering taste of beer on his tongue, but he loved it.  
There was a momentary silence, as they both just stared at each other, trying to process what had just happened. Castiel suddenly felt ashamed. He had always been a strong, heavenly figure, with the ability to withstand any and all temptation, and in the blink of an eye, he had become a quivering mess. Not only that, but Dean had not given him any sign that he had been feeling the same way. What if he had made a complete fool of himself? What if Dean was angry? All he could force himself to mutter, pitifully, was, “Dean.” It seemed like an eternity that Dean just stared into his eyes, stunned. Castiel hung his head and pleaded, “Dean, say someth...”  
Before Castiel could finish his sentence, Dean gripped him by his shirt collar and forced his lips back onto his own. Castiel cooperated, and Dean did not let go. He leaned into Castiel, pushing him against the head board, sucking deeper into the kiss as if it were his life force. Then all at once, Dean broke away, just inches from Castiel’s face. He kept his head down, and did not open his eyes. “What are we doing?” Dean whispered, trying with every inch of strength in his body to fight his urges. What would this do to their friendship? How would it affect their job?  
“I don’t know,” Castiel replied, “but it feels right.” He tried to lean in for another kiss, but Dean backed away, his eyes still closed as if he were ashamed to face his feelings, which would be staring right back at him. “Dean?”  
“Look, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it!” Dean interrupted defensively, but then he let his guard down, as all of his feelings crumbled the wall that he had put up for all the years he had known Cas, “I mean, how could I not? You’ve always been there for me in a way that no one else has, I mean, yeah, Sam, but you...” he finally met Cas’ gaze. His blue eyes pierced his soul like a sword, letting all of Dean’s desire gush through. “Damn those angel eyes!” Dean lunged at Castiel, pushing him back onto the bed with a passionate lip lock. He felt Cas’ hands slip under his shirt and around his waist, sending a shock wave through his body. Dean straddled Castiel and pulled away from his lips momentarily to rip the buttons open on Castiel’s shirt.  
Castiel smiled seductively up at Dean. He could feel Dean bulging through the front of his jeans. He could not help but feel just a bit nervous under all his excitement and lust. Though his grace was inactive and he was basically human, Castiel had always been an angel that did not have to deal with sexual desire and human connection. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Dean, but he had also never been intimate with anyone before, and was unsure of what that would mean. Dean pulled off his own shirt and threw it onto the floor. He leaned down and kissed Castiel softly. The pendant dangling from his neck fell cold on Castiel’s chest. Castiel jumped slightly, biting Dean’s lip and scratching the sides of his neck. He pulled away from Dean’s lips and nibbled on his left ear lobe, causing him to make a grunting noise in the back of his throat. Then he whispered, “Be gentle.”  
“What?” Dean asked.  
Castiel felt embarrassed as Dean looked up to his eyes. “Be gentle. I’ve never...done this before.”  
“Well, I can’t say I have any experience in the ‘having sex with a man’ department.” He replied with a sarcastic smile that Castiel couldn’t help but find utterly sexy.  
“Yeah, well, you have more experience than I do in the ‘sex in general’ department.” Castiel rolled his eyes as his face blushed, once again feeling embarrassed. He figured that had to be a turn off for Dean.  
Dean could sense his embarrassment. He unbuckled Castiel’s belt and pulled it from his pants with a single, swift tug. Then, he leaned down to Castiel’s ear and whispered, “Don’t worry. I would never hurt you. I’m going to help take the edge off.” He kissed Cas on the neck, over his collar bone, down his chest, past his navel. Dean, too, could not help but feel a haunting sense of nervousness, almost like that of a virgin. While he had been intimate more times than he could count, he had never taken on the task of pleasing another man, but, being a man himself, he knew what he liked, so he knew what to try. He just didn’t know if he would be any good at it. Dean had never, and still did not, consider himself gay, or even bisexual, but his attraction to Castiel exceeded the need for a title. He kissed Castiel, right at his belt line before unbuttoning his pants. He looked up at him with hungry eyes and said, “Just relax. I’ve never done this, so don’t be afraid to correct me.”  
Castiel chuckled, “I don’t have anything to reference a correction to.”  
That remark settled Dean’s nerves a bit. Hell, he could be awful and Cas wouldn’t know the difference. So, Dean dove into the unknown with a mouth full. Castiel gasped through his teeth lightly as the warm sensation of Dean’s mouth covered him. With his right hand placed gently on Castiel’s stomach, and the left hand rested against his hip, Dean started out slowly. Not only for Castiel’s sake, but for his own. This isn’t so bad. Dean thought to himself, trying to figure out a decent rhythm. He followed the cues of Castiel’s heavy breathing, and the subtle noises he could tell that Cas was trying to keep muffled in his throat.  
Dean never realized how much effort and concentration went into giving a proper blow job. Lips like this, tongue like this, up, down, up, down, slow and steady, find a rhythm. He definitely knew that any that he would receive in the future would now be much more appreciated. After a couple minutes of doing just that, he noticed that Castiel seemed much more relaxed. He needed to change that. If there was anything that was going to drive him crazy, he knew what was going to do it. He gently grazed his teeth against Castiel’s tip, causing him to grip the bed sheets with both fists. Dean ran his tongue in circles around the tip. Castiel gasped Dean’s name under his breath. That’s what he wanted to hear. As Castiel began to shudder and tense up, Dean knew that he was close, so he stopped. “Let’s save the grand finale for the good stuff.” He said, pulling Castiel’s pants completely off, and tossing them onto the floor.  
Castiel panted lightly. “Wow! You mean it gets better than that?”  
“Well, I’m hoping so.” Dean replied, admiring Cas’ innocence. Dean started to undo his own jeans, then he stopped and looked at Cas. Where once used to be an omnipotent, celestial force to be reckoned with lie a trembling, longing man, uncertain of his own feelings, and inexperienced in the ways of human sexuality. He was completely at Dean’s mercy. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
Castiel sat up and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans with his teeth. “Does that answer your question?” he answered with the sexiest voice that Dean had ever heard escape those perfect lips. 

Dean now wanted him more than he had ever wanted any woman, like it was always meant to be Cas! The amount of pure ecstasy they each felt as the two became as one, shocked them both. Immediately, all nervousness melted away as the two got lost in the passion that had always meant to be. Dean had never tried so hard to be gentle and loving with his other conquests, but this was different. Cas meant more than that. Unlike other times when his main goal was to get his satisfaction and be gone by morning, he wanted to make this last, and he wanted to make Cas love him! He already knew that Castiel was a permanent part of his life, regardless of what happened after that night, but he wanted to make it the best night that Cas had had up to this point (with maybe better ones in the future).  
Castiel explored Dean’s body with his hands. If Dean’s body were a book, oh, the stories it could tell. There was hardly an inch of his body that hadn’t been scarred in some way, even if it wasn’t visible to everyone. He had been shot, stabbed, cut, beaten, tortured, and even burned in the depths of Hell. (Oh yes, Hell, where Cas had first laid eyes, and hands, on Dean.) In that moment, Castiel knew not only of Dean’s passion and love, but of his past pain and anguish. With each thrust of Dean into him, Castiel could feel everything he had kept locked up for years, and it was amazing, and for anyone else, it would have been an overwhelming experience, but Cas could, not only handle it, but appreciate it. As long as he were a human walking on this earth, he knew that Dean and he were soul mates.  
Dean, on the other hand, could not feel any negativity or pain radiating from Castiel. Up until that point, he had always been an angel, a separate being from who he was at that moment, and he felt pure euphoria finally having the chance to unleash all of himself with someone, instead of his typical one night stands. He damn near felt driven to tears, which was something he had never experienced before. Until this point, Dean had avoided eye contact, but he took a second to look into Castiel’s eyes to make sure he was feeling good.  
As soon as their eyes met, Cas pulled Dean’s lips to his own. This was a whole new world that Castiel had never known: the desire, the satisfaction, the passion. It was mysterious to him how the warmth of another person’s lips on his own, the faint smell of whiskey on another person’s breath, the beads of sweat falling from another person’s chest onto his own could incite so much pleasure, and in an instance, drive him crazy. The simple things that enticed the senses stimulated the wildest of imaginations from the crevices of one’s mind. The things that he wanted to do to Dean did not even make sense to him, having no prior knowledge of what or why certain things would be considered sexy or enjoyable.  
Their current position started to pose tiring for Dean, with Castiel’s left knee pushed against his chest and his other leg wrapped around his back. While it may be the most passionate way to get the deed done, being able to look into each other’s eyes, now that he had Cas comfortable and loosened up, he was ready to get a little crazy. He stopped momentarily. “You okay?” he asked Castiel, his next move relying on his response.  
Castiel grinned up at him. His bright blue eyes had dimmed to a dark hazelish, and there was a devilish gleam that told Dean that he, too, was feeling a bit wild. “I may be inexperienced, but I’m not made of glass. Remember, Dean? You won’t hurt me.”  
“That’s all I needed to know.” Dean found it entertaining that in just their short amount of time they had spent in that motel room, he had watched Cas evolve from scared and clueless, to curious and willing. Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm, forced him face down to the mattress, and went back at it. Knowing that his true intentions (love and affection) had already been established, Dean resulted to a rougher side of himself that he was more familiar with. He pulled Castiel back against his body. With his left arm wrapped around Castiel’s torso keeping them close, he used his right hand to pull the back of Castiel’s hair, tilting his head back and biting him on the neck. Castiel gasped. The bite was unexpected, and it was both painful but extremely delightful. It aroused him more than he understood. Castiel gripped the headboard with both hands as Dean bared his teeth into his neck, sucking simultaneously. The greater the intensity of pain, the more Castiel enjoyed it.  
“Why do I enjoy that so much?” Castiel didn’t mean to vocalize, but did.  
Dean turned Castiel’s head sideways, so that his ear met his lips. “Shut up, you fucking love it!” then he bit his earlobe and kissed his cheek before forcing him onto all fours.  
Then he leaned down over him, balancing himself with his left hand on Castiel’s waist, reaching around with his other hand and getting a firm grasp on Castiel’s shaft, simulating him with a tight grip. Castiel bit down on his lip. He had never experienced this level of physical pleasure on any level. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could maintain his poise as he got week in his arms and weak in the knees. His entire body throbbed as he felt a current of electric like sensation move throughout his body. He was so close to climax. It wasn’t going to take much more from the man of dreams to get him to explode. It only took the slightest thing to push him over that edge. When Dean bit him on the back of the neck, while simultaneously jacking him off and fucking him from behind. “Oh, god! Dean!” he moaned.  
Dean knew that he had reached his maximum level of pleasure, as his hand became wet with the warmth of Castiel. Knowing that he had accomplished his first mission of getting Castiel where he needed to go, he focused on getting there himself. He grabbed Castiel by the waist with both hands, thrusting harder and faster, knowing that he wasn’t far from climax himself. Plus, he didn’t want to go too much longer, knowing that Castiel was already spent. He reached up with his right hand, grabbing Castiel by his shoulder, bringing himself closer and deeper to him. The subtle grunting noises still coming from Castiel pushed Dean over the edge. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back as the sensation of complete physical release came over him. “Oh, Cas!” Dean began to slow down, the collapsed completely on top of Castiel.  
They both lay still, panting heavily, dripping in sweat and the result of their lust. “So,” Dean gasped, “how was I?” He rolled over, landing on his back next to Castiel.  
Cas turned to face him. “Utterly amazing.”  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah? Good.”  
Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, as Dean lie with his hands behind his head, eyes closed, both just being together. “Dean?”  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“I feel like this was something.”  
Dean was confused. “What do you mean ‘something’?”  
Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. “Like, obviously, you have had sex more times than you can probably count,” Dean looked away, for the first time in his life feeling ashamed of that known fact, “but this...this was different, maybe?” Dean sat up and pulled the sheet over his lap. Castiel sat next to him, keeping himself at eye level. Castiel reached out and brushed Dean’s face. The stubble against his hand felt rough, like Dean had always been. Dean choked on his words. The words he wanted to say refused to escape his lips. As he gazed into Castiel’s eyes, he watched as the pure crystal blue came flooding back, the innocence, the caring he always had.  
“Damn those angel eyes!” Dean said again, looking away, “You always have a way of getting to me.”  
“Getting to you?” Castiel asked, now the one confused.  
Dean sighed and looked him directly in the eyes again, “Yes, Cas. Yes, this was different. I’ve never had this with anyone else before. I guess there’s no use in trying to hide anything now. I mean, here we are. It’s been a long time coming I suppose.”  
“Really?” Castiel asked, “Why do you say that?”  
Dean just knew that Castiel was going to force him to say it. He rolled his eyes, slightly frustrated that he couldn’t just take what had happened and been happy with it. “I love you, Cas! Okay? And don’t take that lightly because I don’t say that often, and only when I absolutely mean it, but I love you. I always have. I just didn’t know how to handle it.”  
“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel replied, “and don’t take that lightly, because I’ve never known love.” Then he kissed Dean once more.

Midst lip lock, the TV turned on by itself and the room was blasted by the sound of the static. “Dean...Castiel...” they heard coming from the speakers of the old TV through the static. 

“What the hell?” Dean said as they stared at the screen, wondering if the being they had been chasing had followed them. 

The static on the TV began to clear as the voice continued to say their names. Dean hurried up and pulled his pants up and Castiel struggled to get his on quickly. Just as they had both dressed from the waist down, Gabriel appeared on the screen. “Hey there, lover boys!” he said, laughing. Dean and Castiel stopped dead in their tracks, and stared confused at the screen.  
“Gabriel? Is that really you?” Castiel asked. Gabriel snapped his fingers and appeared in the room with them. “Hello, there, Brother and, well, I guess it’s no secret now who my brother’s keeper is, huh Dean?” Gabriel asked with a smirk, stepping over the carelessly tossed trench coat and flannel shirt.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Dean demanded, “Where is Sam?”  
“Oh, Sam?” Gabriel asked. He snapped his fingers again, and Sam appeared in the room next to him.  
“Hi, guys.” Sam said with a weird smile on his face.  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead. “I have got to be drunk.”  
“Sadly, no. We’re really here, and we were never really missing.” Gabriel retorted with a twisted smile on his face, that just pissed Dean off.  
“Wait a minute,” Castiel interjected, “what do you mean you were never missing? Where have you been?”  
Sam pulled up a chair from the little table in the room and sat down, over exaggerating how long the story was going to take. “Well, ya see, Big Papa here, and I took a little trip.” Gabriel patted Sam on the shoulder, not really answering any questions.  
“A trip?” Dean asked, “You’re serious? We were worried sick about you two, and you were taking a vacation?!” Dean stood up, grabbing Gabriel by the shirt collar, “This better be a damn joke!”  
Gabriel pushed him back, with little effort, “Now wait there a minute, Stallion, let us explain.”  
“Us?” Dean asked turning his attention to Sam, “You were in on this?”  
“Yeah.” He replied plainly, “it was kind of our little gift to you both.”  
Castiel just stood watching the dialogue happen. He was confused, and still lost in his feelings. He knew he would be of no use to the conversation. After Sam’s remark, Dean was utterly lost, and didn’t even know what to say, so he just looked back to Gabriel for an answer.  
“Sam and I were SO tired of the obvious tension between you two!” Gabriel said with way too much enthusiasm in his voice, “It was starting to get REEALLY annoying!”  
“So,” Sam interrupted, “we decided we had to put you both in a situation where you would be emotionally vulnerable and willing to open up to each other.”  
“What is this? Some kind of dating service? AngelHookUp.com?!” Dean wasn’t particularly pleased with the whole situation.  
“No,” Gabriel explained, “first, I stole Castiel’s grace so that he would also be able to open up and feel what had been hidden inside of him since the moment he laid eyes on you, so technically, he wasn’t an angel when you ‘hooked up’. Second, we weren’t so much planning on the two of you ‘hooking up’ as we were just trying to push you into confessing your feelings for each other and getting them out in the open.”  
Dean and Castiel both sat back on the edge of the bed, near the verge of utter embarrassment. Neither one of them could believe that they had been set up by their own brothers, and that their feelings for each other had actually superseded what anyone had imagined “Yeah, so the rest was totally on you guys.” Sam said with a witty smile.  
“So, what? You guys watched?” Dean asked, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  
“God no!” Gabriel exclaimed, “we put you guys in an alternate reality, and we couldn’t return until you two had either confessed your love for each other, or a week had passed. Just a little trick I had up my sleeve. Plus,” Gabriel said, sitting on Sam’s lap, “we had a little party of our own.” Then he kissed Sam on the cheek.  
“What? You two?” Dean asked, both he and Castiel shocked at what they were witnessing.  
“Hey, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.” Sam said with a chuckle, kissing Gabriel back.  
“Having said all that, you all have the room for the night, so we will be on our way, and see you in the morning.” And with a snap, Gabriel and Sam were gone again. 

“Can you believe those two?” Dean asked in disbelief, still wondering if the whole night had been a drunken delusion.  
“Well, Gabriel is the trickster, so yeah. I can believe it.” There was the Cas that Dean had always known and loved, overly serious, sticking to his wits.  
“So, what now?” Dean asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Things are going to be different now. Things are always different once you have sex.” Dean said, expecting the worst.  
“No, Dean, nothing is different. We are the same two people with the same feelings that we possessed before. Just now, we have expressed them. So, it’s still going to be you and me, Sam and Gabriel, fighting evil and eradicating demons til the end of time, just with a different dynamic than before. Sam and Gabriel, you have to admit that was an unexpected twist.”  
Dean chuckled, “Yeah, but us?”  
“I guess everyone saw that coming.” Castiel replied. 

-To Be Continued...-


End file.
